


Oblivious

by jedikiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actual plot, Angst, Consensual Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tension, like such a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedikiller/pseuds/jedikiller
Summary: You've lived your life in fear of full moon's and not knowing much about who you were. Your parents had passed when you were young, and no one seemed to be able to answer any questions you had about your family. After years of trying to hide who you were from the outside world, you've decided to find the answers to your questions for yourself.What scared you most of all was the acceptance of those around you. Would your friends still love you if they knew what you really were?This is a Weasley Twins x Reader slow burn fic <3
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 5





	1. Year Four: The Middle of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am super excited to write this fic, I have been outlining it for quite a while now. When I say slow burn, I mean that this fic is definitely a slow burn. But don't worry, things will end up happening in the future. Anyways, thank you for reading and feel free to check out my other fics <3

You opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling. Your body hurt like hell. It wasn’t anything you weren’t used to, but it was also something you didn’t think you  _ could  _ ever get used to. Every full moon, your body transformed into some sort of monster. Well, a werewolf, but you thought of yourself as a monster. 

You were five when you had been bitten. You hardly remembered it, and that was probably for the best. That was also the same night your parents had been murdered. To this day, you weren’t sure who killed them or who had turned you. But, you assumed Voldemort had something to do with it. 

After your parents died, you had been sent away to live with your grandfather. He was a muggle and had absolutely no idea what to do with you on full moons. Thankfully, some of your parent’s friends have been regulars around your house. Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody were who you saw the most. In all honesty, you preferred Arthur. Alastor made you a little bit uneasy, but Arthur was so kind. Him and your grandfather got along great. Mr. Weasley was also oddly obsessed with muggle items, and your grandfather was kind enough to chat with him about all his inquiries. 

You heard a knock on the door. All you could do was groan. Thanks to the Wolfsbane Potion, when you turned you still had the mind of a human, but the body of a werewolf. When you were younger, the potion hadn’t been invented. You had accidentally scratched up quite a few areas on your body. But now, you hardly ever injured yourself. Still, the transformation absolutely exhausted you, and at times you’d pop a limb or two out of socket. 

The door opened and Mr. Weasley popped his head inside. “Hiya, kid.” he smiled. 

You tried your best to smile back. 

He walked over to you. You were sprawled out on the floor next to your bed. “Any cuts or injuries?” he asked, looking down at you. 

“I think I’m alright. Just sore and exhausted.” you replied. 

“Well, good!” he said, flashing a smile. “Your grandpa was just showing me how a microwave works. It’s quite interesting. Muggles are quite inventive.” 

“Yeah, I guess they are.” you said. 

“Oh, I should probably help you up.” Arthur said. He bent over and picked you up quite easily. Even as you grew older, he was still able to do this and it surprised you every time. He set you gently on your bed and stepped back. “You should get some sleep. I’ll see you a little later, kid.” he said. 

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley.” you said as he started to walk towards the door. 

“Get some sleep.” he said again with a smile on his face. He turned and closed the door behind him gently. 

You wanted to get some rest, but you were too excited to fall asleep. You turned over and reached for a black liquid potion that sat on your nightstand. Arthur and Alastor always left them for you after a full moon; it helped a lot with your aching muscles. You drank it down and sunk back into your bed with your eyes closed. 

After waiting a few minutes, you rolled on your back. You groaned and threw the blankets off of your body. There was no way you could sleep. You were going to the Weasley’s for a month, and you had been looking forward to it since the last day of your third year at Hogwarts. Even though you were the same age as Ron Weasley, you had befriended his younger sister, Ginny. The two of you had been best friends since your second year and every summer you were welcomed with open arms by her parents and stayed a few weeks with them before the start of the new year. You also loved Arthur and Molly, they felt just like family--especially since they had both known you since you were little. 

Not only were you excited to see Ginny, but you were especially looking forward to seeing her older twin brothers. You had had a crush on Fred and George Weasley since your first year at Hogwarts. They were loud and funny, always pranking other students and making everyone laugh. You were immediately drawn to them, and it definitely helped that they were both incredibly attractive. Tall, lanky, freckles, and red hair just like the rest of their family. Plus, they were always smiling, and they had such beautiful smiles. 

You got up from your bed slowly and reached for your trunk. You opened it and started to throw clothes inside of it. Of course, you picked your favorite outfits, as well as your cutest sets of pajamas. You knew it was silly, but you always tried to look your best when you knew the twins were around. You also packed your school uniform and the new books you had bought for your lessons with the help of Alastor Moody who had been so nice as to take you shopping in Diagon Alley. After pulling your favorite blanket and pillow off of your bed and packing them up, you slammed shut the top of your trunk and made your way down to the kitchen. 

Your grandfather was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the local muggle paper. He looked up, surprised to see you. “I thought you’d be asleep right now.” he said, setting down the paper. “Want me to get you some breakfast?” he asked. 

You nodded, thankful. You slowly sat down, muscles still sore even with the help of that potion. Your grandpa was fast in the kitchen, even in his old age. He whipped you up a large English breakfast and sat it down in front of you. “Thank you so much.” you said before starting to eat. You tried your best to pace yourself, but after full moons you were always starving. You always ate enough for two people after each one. 

“So, I take it you’re leaving for the Weasley’s sooner since you’re not able to sleep.” your grandpa said as he watched you eat. You nodded and he took a sip from his tea before continuing. “You know there is another full moon before the school year starts, right?” he asked. 

“Yes.” you said while chewing. You swallowed before continuing. “I’m going to Hogwarts a few days early, I’ll spend the full moon there.” 

Your grandpa nodded. “They always take good care of you there.” 

“They do.” you replied. Madam Pomfrey was the one who always made sure you were alright after full moons. The two of you had grown quite close because of it. She had once told you that she had taken care of another student years before. She hasn’t told you their name, but you hoped one day she would. You had never met another werewolf, and wished you had. It would be nice to not feel like the only one in the world. 

“Well, I’ll miss you. But I’m glad you’ve made so many friends at that school.” He paused. “It reminds me of your mother when she was growing up.” 

It was weird to hear him talk about your mother. He hardly ever mentioned her. Probably because she had been his only child, and he took her death really hard just as any parent would. You had tried not to ask him questions about her to provoke any sad memories. To be honest, you didn’t know much about your parents. The only thing you had was an old photo album your grandfather kept in the closet of his office. 

“I’ll miss you too, grandpa.” you said with a smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll write you.” 

“Those damn owls always run into the kitchen window.” he said. “I’ve had to replace it three times already.” 

The two of you laughed. 

“So, you’re all packed then?” he asked as you finished eating. 

You pushed the empty plate away from you and leaned back in your chair. “Yes, sir.” you replied. 

“Are you going to get there by fireplace travel?” he asked. 

You cracked up. “Yes, grandpa. I’ll be using floo powder.” The names your grandpa came up with for magical things always made you laugh. 

“Oh, whatever. You know what I mean.” he said with a smile. “Such an odd world you live in.” 

“It’s odd, but fun.” you replied, pushing your chair out from the table and getting up. “I’m going to go grab my trunk.” you said as your grandpa started to clean up the dishes. 

You walked quickly to your room, grabbed your school trunk, and dragged it over to the living room. Your grandpa turned towards you, drying his hands on a towel. “Heading out?” he asked. 

“I am.” you replied. He walked over to you as you stood near the fireplace. 

“Give me a hug goodbye.” he said, reaching out for you. 

“I love you.” you said, hugging him tightly. 

“I love you too, sweetie.” he replied. He kissed the top of your head and let go. “Safe travels.”

You stepped into the fireplace and pulled your trunk in with you. “I’m always safe, don’t worry.” you smiled at him while grabbing a handful of floo powder that was sitting on the fire mantel. You saw him smile back at you before you departed. 

“ _ The Burrow! _ ” you shouted before throwing the floo powder at your feet. Within seconds, you disappeared as green flames engulfed you. 


	2. Year Four: "Here Early"

You green flames settled and you tripped on your way out of the fireplace. You fell onto the carpet of the Weasley’s living room, coughing as you did. You looked up to see George sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. 

“You alright, there?” He asked while looking down at you. 

You felt yourself blush. You just looked up at him, forgetting how to speak. 

“Mum!” He shouted while still looking at you. “She’s here!” 

Mrs. Weasley popped her head from around the corner. “She’s here?” She looked down to see you still on the floor. “You’re here early, I thought you’d be sleeping the day away--” She caught herself and cleared her throat. None of the Weasley children knew of your ‘condition’. Not even Ginny. “Are you hungry, dear?” Molly asked, changing the subject.

“No, I just ate. Thank you, though.” you replied while getting up off the floor. You had sort of hoped that George would help you up, but he sat there useless with his cup of tea. 

“Who’s here?” you heard Ginny’s voice from down the hall. She appeared in the doorway, and once seeing you, a smile split across her face. “You’re here early, mum said you wouldn’t be coming until around dinner!” She ran over to you and gave you a big hug. 

“Yes, I’m here early.” you said once the two had stopped embracing. You reached down for your trunk so that you could bring it up to her room with you.

“No, let George get that for you.” Molly said, looking at the trunk. 

“What-? Mum, I’m trying to enjoy my tea!” he looked up at her from the couch with a sad face. 

“Get off your butt and help!” Mrs. Weasley snapped at him before turning to you. “If you need anything, just let me know.” 

“Thank you.” you said with a smile. She disappeared into the kitchen and you heard the backdoor close. You figured she had gone out to her garden. The sun was out and it was a lovely day; you’d probably want to be outside too if your muscles weren’t so exhausted. 

“You heard mum, get up!” Ginny barked at her brother who was still sitting on the couch. 

“Just give me a second, I’ve only got a few more sips left.” George rolled his eyes. He kicked up his feet and relaxed into the couch. 

“Yeah, it’s ok Ginny. I don’t need my things right away.” you said, not wanting to cause discourse between the two of them. 

“Don’t take too long.” Ginny said to her brother before turning her back on him and heading towards the staircase. The two of you climbed it together and made your way towards her room. 

She opened the door and flopped down on her bed, and you did the same. You had always liked her room. She had a few Gryffindor flags pinned to the walls, a small bookshelf, a poster of the Holyhead Harpies and muggle bands she liked, and an old record player that her dad had gotten her last year. 

The two of you initially bonded over music. She liked everything, from hip-hop to punk. She had started collecting records too. You wondered how many new ones she had accumulated over the summer and were looking forward to listening to them. 

“How has your summer been so far?” Ginny asked as she lifted herself off the bed and made way to her record collection. She started to thumb through her records, looking for something to play.

“Good! Just been spending time with my grandpa. I’ve read a few small books too.” you replied. “I tried to take up gardening. I’m not as good as your mum, but I’m sure I’ll get there.” 

Ginny laughed. “She’s got a green thumb for sure. I’m surprised she never pursued a career in herbology.”

You nodded in agreement. Ginny selected a record and gently placed it on the player. She flashed you the album cover with a smile. “Charlie sent me this.” The album cover was a mess of colors with the words “ _ Green Day _ ” in large gold letters on the front. Guitar riffs started to come through the speaker and Ginny came back to sit with you on her bed. “I love this album.” she smiled with her eyes closed, nodding her head to the beat. 

You liked it too. Green Day reminded you of punk music, but a new era of punk. You had loved the punk you’ve heard from earlier decades, so you knew you were going to like this album too. Ginny’s brother Charlie seemed to like punk rock music too since all the records he had given her were that branch of music; The Dead Kennedys, Misfits, Black Flag, Ramones, Bad Brains, and so much more. It was all great. 

Someone opened the door to her room.”Ginny! Your music is too loud!” Ron shouted at his sister. He saw you sitting on the bed and looked surprised. “You’re here early!” he yelled. 

“Who’s here early?” you heard someone say behind Ron. Hermione’s face appeared in the doorway. “Oh, hello!” she smiled brightly. She walked over towards you and gave you a big hug. 

“Ginny, turn it down!” Ron shouted again. Ginny got up reluctantly and turned the music down a little bit. 

“Leave us be, will you?” Ginny snapped at her brother. 

“Whatever, but I know you’ll want me to bother you once Harry gets here.” Ron said with a sly smile. 

Ginny threw a pillow at him. “Go!” she yelled. 

Ron rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and closing the door, leaving the three of you to catch up with one another. 

-

You sat at the dinner table between Ginny and Hermione. The entire Weasley family was seated at the table with you, as well as Harry Potter. You had greeted him with a hug when you saw him, happy that he was able to get away from the Dursley’s a little early this summer. 

Mrs. Weasley had set the table with so much food, you weren’t really sure where to start. Everyone began to reach across each other trying to grab what they wanted. Percy was sitting directly in front of you which was great because you got to watch him make a face of disgust or annoyance every time Fred or George cracked a joke. You would laugh along, as well as everyone else, while Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes with a smile towards her comedic twins. 

You also got to listen to Ron argue with his twin brothers over who would be winning the Quidditch World Cup this year. You knew that the lot of them were going together, and wished you could have joined. Unfortunately, one of the nights they’ll be there just so happens to be a full moon. 

“The Bulgarians are going to win!” Ron said, smacking the table as he did. He was quite passionate about his team of choice.

“You just think they’re going to win because you’re in love with Krum.” George replied, jokingly batting his eyes like a female cartoon character in love. 

“I don’t love him!” Ron defended himself, looking away from his brother. 

“It sort of seems like you do.” Fred said, and a few people at the table laughed. 

“Hermione, don’t you think the Bulgarians are going to win?” Ron asked, staring at her. The look in his eyes almost made it seem like he was begging her to agree with him. 

“I don’t know, Ronald.” she replied while taking a bite of food. She didn’t even look up at him, which you found to be hilarious. 

“Harry, you  _ know _ the Bulgarians are going to win, yeah?” Ron turned to his best friend, hopeful that he would be on his side. 

“I’m sorry, Ron. But I’m with your brothers on this one.” Harry shrugged with a smile on his face. “I’m cheering for Ireland.” 

Ron groaned and the table laughed. “What about you? You’re coming with, right? Who do you want to win?” he asked, looking to you. 

“Oh, I won’t be able to come with you guys.” you replied. You hoped no one would ask you why; you didn’t have a good excuse yet. 

“Why not?” Ginny asked, looking said. 

“I-I just can’t.” you replied, looking down at your plate. You didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like you could tell them the truth. 

“Come on, you should go with us!” George said. You felt yourself blush. You secretly wished you could; you loved being around the Weasley’s. 

“Leave it!” Arthur cut in. He gave his son a stern look and everyone let up. You were relieved; Arthur knew about the full moon too. 

“But, I sort of want Ireland to win.” you said, breaking the silence. Ron threw his hands up in the air dramatically as everyone at the table laughed.

“None of you know good quidditch!” he shouted over the laughter of everyone else. 

After dinner was over, everyone had a cup of tea and some sweets Molly had baked earlier in the day before making their way back up to their bedrooms. You and Hermione were staying in Ginny’s room, which you didn’t mind at all. You shared Ginny’s bed while Hermione slept on an air mattress on the floor. You had offered to switch on and off with who used the bed, but Hermione had always said she was ok with sleeping on the floor. You assumed she just liked having a bed to herself. 

You changed into your pajamas and grabbed your toothbrush and toothpaste from your trunk. You excused yourself to the bathroom and made your way down the hall. The door to the bathroom was open and light was pooling out into the hallway. You wondered who had beat you to the bathroom. You walked up and stopped in the doorway.

Fred was standing in front of the sink, bent over as he washed his face. He was shirtless and you felt yourself start to blush. You were about to slink back down the hallway and hope that he wouldn’t see you, but he turned off the faucet and wiped his face with a towel before you could walk away. He set it down and looked over at you. 

“I’m all done.” he said. “You can have it now.” he gave you a smile. 

You just nodded your head. 

Fred tried to pass you in the doorway, but for some reason you were stuck just standing in the way. He tried his best not to push you over, but he lightly brushed you as he passed by. “Night!” he said cheerfully before heading down the hall and towards his bedroom. 

You didn’t reply, and were frustrated with yourself for not doing anything. You stood in his way and just stared at him in silence. You wanted to smack yourself in the face.  _ What an idiot.  _ Every interaction you had with the twins was always awkward, there was no way they’d ever be into you if you couldn’t even talk to them. 

You sighed and started to brush your teeth. You hoped that someday talking to them would come naturally, and you’d feel comfortable enough to act like yourself. You had always had a crush on both of them, and they probably thought you were some weirdo--or maybe they were just oblivious. 

_ Oh well, someday. _


	3. Year Four: Quidditch and Crickets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry it's been a while since my last update (I usually like to do one or two chapters a week). I have been so overwhelmed with finals, my classes are so difficult this quarter. I'll be done on Tuesday and have a nice break where I'll be able to write more often. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

“That counts as a point.” Ginny said to her brother Ron. She had one of her hands on her hip while seated mid-air on her broomstick. 

“No, Ginny. It doesn’t.” Ron replied. He threw a makeshift quaffle towards Harry and he caught it. 

“Don’t be such a sore loser!” Ginny shouted. 

“Yeah, Ron. Just because you sneezed at the exact same time she threw a shot doesn’t mean the point doesn’t count.” George said. 

You and Hermione started to giggle, both looking up from your books. The two of you had decided to sit outside while the others played a game of quidditch. The sun was still in the sky which was something you liked about summer; longer days and warmer nights. You could smell whatever Mrs. Weasley was cooking in the kitchen as it wafted through the open window and the sweet grass in their backyard. You loved staying with the Weasley’s during the summer and sometimes wished you could stay for the entire season. 

Ginny was awarded her point and the four Weasleys and Harry went back to playing. Hermione sat up on the grass, putting her book down and exhaled loudly. “I feel so under prepared for my OWL’s.” she groaned. 

“Hermione, that’s not until fifth year.” you replied. You moved around a bit, stretching out your body after being in the same position for a while. 

“I know, but still.” She sighed. The two of you watched both the Weasley twins collide into one another on their brooms, laughing as they did. Hermione shook her head at them. 

“You should give yourself a break from worrying sometime.” you said to her. 

“You think I worry too much?” she asked. 

You laughed. “You’re already preparing for a test you don’t have to take for over a year.” 

Hermione smiled a little bit. “I guess I just want to do well so that I can get into the classes I want for our sixth year.” 

“I think you’d get into them even if you didn’t study.” you replied. “You’re by far the smartest in our year. Probably the smartest in the entire school, honestly.” 

Hermione blushed a little bit, but you knew she had been told the same thing many times before. 

“Bloody hell, Ginny!” Ron shouted. Both you and Hermione looked up to see Ron on the ground while his brothers and Harry laughed. Ginny had a smirk on her face as she looked down at him. “Who taught you how to play like that?” 

“You gotta be a little aggressive to win the game.” Ginny shrugged. Growing up with so many older brothers had definitely made her tough, and you admired that. You were sure if anyone tried to fight her she’d be able to kick their butt. 

“Dinner!” Mrs. Weasley called from the window. Everyone set their brooms down on the grass and started to make their way towards the house. You got up off the ground and reached your hand out towards Hermione. She grabbed hold and you helped her up. 

“Why don’t you two ever play with us?” Ginny asked once she was closer. 

“Yeah, we’d go easy on you!” Ron chimed in, talking directly to Hermione. You noticed him looking at her a little different lately. It made you wonder if he had a crush on her. 

“Absolutely not.” Hermione replied, shaking her head. 

“It’s not scary or anything.” Harry said with a slight smile. 

“I don’t want to break a nose.” you shrugged. “Or any other body part.” you didn’t need to add to any of the other injuries you’ve acquired during your full moon transformations. 

“We’ll get you on a broom someday.” Fred said, looking at you. He gave you a wink and you looked away, blushing. 

Everyone made their way inside the small kitchen, pushing past the already seated Percy as people picked out their spots at the dinner table. Percy looked up in annoyance as George brushed past him, pushing him slightly up against the table. 

“Watch where you’re going.” Percy said coldly to his brother. 

George took a seat next to Percy, and Fred sat down on the other side of him. “Don’t be so grumpy.” George said. “You’re gonna have permanent frown wrinkles by the time you’re 20.” 

Everyone at the table laughed at Percy’s expense. Molly turned towards the table, carrying a large dish. “Be nice to your brother, Georgie!” she snapped at her son. 

“Georgie!” Fred howled, laughing at his brother. 

“Oh yeah?” George turned to face his brother. “Alright,  _ Frederick _ .” 

You had to keep yourself from cracking up. For some reason it had never occurred to you that Fred was short for Frederick. You shot a glance at Hermione to see she had bitten her lip, clearly trying not to laugh too. 

Fred gave his twin brother a dirty look. “Yeah, yeah.” he rolled his eyes and grabbed a biscuit off of one of the plates in the middle of the table. 

“Wait for your father!” Molly said from the kitchen. She had her back to the table and you wondered how she knew Fred had already started eating. 

“No need to wait, I’m here.” Arthur said as he appeared from the hallway. He sat down at the table, looking somewhat exhausted. 

“Rough day, dad?” Ron asked as he started to scoop a spoonful of mash onto his plate. 

“Everything’s alright.” Arthur replied, giving his son a smile. 

You wondered if something had happened at the Ministry, but never felt comfortable enough to ask. To be honest, you didn’t care much for the Ministry of Magic. To your knowledge, they treated werewolves over the age of 17 like criminals. Once you were of age, you were expected to register yourself with the Ministry so they could keep a watchful eye on you. You had once read in a book you found in the Hogwarts library that those registered must stay at the Ministry for every full moon. They’d get chained up in small, dark rooms and left for the night. The very thought of that gave you anxiety. You weren’t some dangerous animal, and you didn’t want to be treated like one. 

After everyone had finished eating, you thanked Mrs. Weasley for dinner and headed up to Ginny’s room. As soon as she walked through the door, she walked over to her records and thumbed through them, looking for an album to play. 

“Are you in the mood for anything?” she asked. 

You glanced out her window and realized the sun had already started to set. “Something mellow, I guess.” you replied, taking a seat on her bed. 

“Alright, I know what you’ll like.” Ginny said as she picked an album. She placed it gently on the record player and you immediately recognized the melody. 

“Good choice.” you said with a smile. Mazzy Star was always perfect for a calm evening. 

“I knew you’d like it.” Ginny replied. She walked over to her window and opened it. You watched her crawl out of it and onto the roof outside. 

You decided to join her, not wanting to miss out on watching the sun set. It was starting to get darker and the sky was a deep orange, much like Ginny’s hair. You could hear crickets chirping by the pond on the Weasley’s property with the occasional frog croak. The air was still warm and the sky was clear; everything seemed perfect in the moment. 

“Can we join?” a voice said behind the two of you. 

Both of you turned around quickly, a little bit shocked. Ron had his head poked out the window with a smile on his face. 

“Merlin, Ronald. You’re going to scare them off the roof.” Hermione said, pushing Ron to the side and climbing through the window. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Ron said with a frown. He followed behind Hermione and you watched him take a seat next to her. 

Harry came through the window next, taking a seat next to you on the end. You gave him a smile as he sat down. 

“Hey, Harry.” you said to him. “How has Sirius been?” 

“I think he’s well. We don’t get to talk much, but sometimes he’ll send me an owl. I think he’s staying with our old professor, Remus Lupin.” Harry replied. “He has a flat in London, so I guess he’s well hidden for now.” 

“That’s good, then. I’m sure Remus will take great care of him.” you replied. You had remembered last year how scared everyone was of Sirius Black, only to find out that he wasn’t bad at all. You were happy for Harry, knowing that he was quite fond of him. 

“Weren’t Remus and Sirius friends with your parents while they were going to school?” Ginny asked. 

“Yeah.” Harry replied. He looked deep in thought, not really making eye contact with anyone. 

“I bet Sirius and Remus are happy to be reunited.” you replied, lying down on the roof so that you were looking at the sky. 

“I’m sure, it’s always nice to reconnect with friends.” Hermione said. 

Ron snorted. “I think they’re a little more than just friends.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“Just from what I’ve seen. I don’t know.” Ron looked away from the group and towards the sky, seemingly regretting that he said anything. 

“He means they’re gay.” you said blatantly. 

“Oh, well I don’t see why that matters.” Hermione replied. 

“It doesn’t, I was just saying--you know, my observations.” Ron grumbled. “Anyways…” 

“How many more days until the Quidditch World Cup?” Ginny asked, changing the subject. 

“What? You’re not counting down the days?” you asked her sarcastically. She gave you a smile. You were slightly surprised she wasn’t, though. Ginny had always had a thing for the sport. 

“I know I am. I’m bloody excited.” Ron chimed in and Harry nodded in agreement. 

“I’m excited for school.” Hermione replied and Ron groaned. 

“You shouldn’t expect anything else from Hermione.” you shrugged. By now, everyone knew how Hermione was. “I’m excited for school too.” you said, turning your head so you could look at Hermione. 

“You guys are nerds.” Ron replied. He stretched out his legs, his feet almost hanging off the roof. He had seemed to grow quite a bit over the month you hadn’t seen him; at least a few inches. He was now towering over Harry, but not quite as tall as his other brothers. 

“Sorry we care about our grades and future careers.” Hermione said. “You know, there are more important things in the world than quidditch.” 

“You do pretty well on your papers and exams. I bet if you studied a little more you’d be one of the best students in our year.” you said to Ron. 

“Don’t flatter him, he’s not that smart.” Ginny said and Harry laughed. 

Ron gave his sister a dirty look. “I am plenty smart.” he crossed his arms and looked away in a joking manner. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that Ron.” Harry said, joining Ginny in teasing her brother. 

Ron looked at Harry and opened his mouth in surprise. “You’re supposed to be on my side, mate. Besides, grades don’t matter until fifth year.” 

“Never too late to get a head start.” Hermione shrugged. 

“I don’t even know what I want to do when I’m older!” Ron complained. 

“No rush in growing up.” you said. You still didn’t know what you wanted to do when you were older either. You occasionally considered something in medicine, but the magic world was still pretty cruel to werewolves. You weren’t sure if you’d be able to find a job so easily. You assumed there weren't a lot of job opportunities for your kind and tried not to think about it. 

The five of you sat out on the roof until the sun had completely set. The stars were bright in the clear sky, and you listened as Ron pointed out a few constellations. After the Mazzy Star record had finished playing, everyone climbed back through the window. You said goodnight to the boys as they headed back to Ron’s room and you, Ginny, and Hermione got ready for bed. 

You climbed into bed with Ginny and got comfortable under the blankets. You listened to Hermione shift around in her bed before letting out a sigh. “Ron has gotten quite tall, hasn’t he?” she said into the darkness of the room. 

You smiled to yourself. “Yeah, he has.” you replied. You wondered if Hermione was slowly starting to develop a crush on Ron. 

“He’s still ugly though.” Ginny said, and you let out a laugh. “Good night, guys.” she said, turning on her side so that her back was to you. 

“Goodnight.” you and Hermione said in unison. You closed your eyes, letting the continuing sound of crickets help you slowly drift off to sleep. 


End file.
